Os Conselhos de Ino
by Itachi Saru
Summary: Quando Tenten duvida da fidelidade de Neji, resolve pedir a ajuda de Ino, experiente nesses assuntos. Side Story de Um Traidor de Black-Tie.


Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen JUMP, Bandai e outros tiozinhos.

**Os Conselhos de Ino**

_Os Conselhos de Ino para Salvar Relacionamentos Ameaçados por Mocréias Acéfalas:_

_1. Abstinência sexual._

_2. Investigação profunda._

_3. Agir com rapidez._

------

Havia algo a ser feito.

- Tenten, eu vou chegar tarde hoje. É a despedida de solteiro do Naruto no Ichiraku e eu vou pra ter certeza que ele não morra antes de casar com a Hinata-sama.

- Hm - ela largou o onigiri na bandeja de qualquer jeito. - Sei.

Neji estivera estranhamente ausente nos últimos tempos; mais especificamente às terças-feiras. Era quase um costume que ele não viesse jantar nesses dias e que ela ficasse, sem fome, encarando seus onigiris feitos com cada vez menos carinho.

Antes de sair, Neji olhou para trás cautelosamente. Sua namorada, por mais que com a feição inalterada, fazia a refeição - a única que sabia - com extremo desleixo. Ele sabia que algo estava prestes a dar errado.

------

- Ino, eu não sei mais o que fazer! Ele está escondendo algo de mim! Eu tenho absoluta certeza disso!

- Ué, Tenten, ele sempre escondeu as coisas de você - respondeu a amiga, piorando a situação. Tenten agarrava-se cada vez mais ao telefone.

- Ele sempre foi misterioso, mas agora está diferente, sabe? Ele parece distante...

- Ele sempre demora pra chegar e diz que está no trabalho?

- Sim!

- Sempre desconversa quando você tenta dar indiretas?

- Sim! Exatamente!

- É, amiga, você já pode ir se preparando. Tem que tomar alguma atitude. Eu já estive no seu lugar e sei como é!

------

As lâmpadas de casa estavam apagadas, exceto a que emitia uma luz fraca que pôde ver pelas frestas da janela do quarto. Ele olhou para os lados com cautela e colocou a chave na fechadura, girando-a silenciosamente. Abriu a porta e tirou os sapatos para não fazer barulho.

Já estava tarde. Tenten devia ter deixado a luz acesa depois de ler duas páginas do livro da Nora Roberts que Sakura havia a emprestado e caiu no sono. Havia seis meses que sua namorada tentava ler aquele livro, mas não havia deixado o primeiro capítulo.

Depois de percorrer o corredor nas pontas dos pés, chegou ao quarto e comprovou sua teoria. Tenten estava em seus pijamas cor-de-rosa, virada para a parede, enquanto o livro repousava aberto e virado para baixo em sua perna.

Neji tirou a camisa e dobrou-a sobre a cadeira. Fez o mesmo com a calça, soltou o cabelo e foi em direção à cama. Colocou o livro sobre o criado-mudo e cobriu a kunoichi com o lençol. Deu a volta na cama e deitou-se, cobrindo com o mesmo e depois apertando o interruptor a fim de apagar as luzes fracas que os dois abajures da cabeceira emanavam.

Suspirou. Seus pensamentos vagueavam sobre o casamento de Hinata, depois sobre Tenten, depois sobre a missão especial, e retornavam a Tenten. Conforme o tempo ia passando, a frequência ia diminuindo mais e mais... até que, em pouco menos de um minuto, Hyuuga Neji tivesse adormecido.

Era a hora de agir. Sem sair debaixo do lençol, caminhou até seu alvo.

A luz fraca se acendeu novamente e, quando Neji abriu os olhos, já era tarde demais para se defender: já estava imobilizado.

Tenten havia passado a perna sobre ele, sentando-se sobre o quadril do namorado.

- Ah, desculpa, eu não queria ter te acordado assim - ela falou baixo, quase sussurrando.

- O que está havendo, Tenten?

Neji estava desconfiado. Tenten estava com a camiseta do pijama semi-aberta, no meio da noite, com uma feição que nunca tinha visto antes.

- Sabe, Neji - ela começou enquanto dedilhava o corpo do Hyuuga, inicialmente pelas maçãs do rosto, depois o maxilar angular, descendo pela pescoço e depois fazendo um caminho pelos bíceps e deltóide - eu nunca pensei que chegaríamos neste ponto.

Ele começava a se render ao toque de Tenten enquanto tentava responder racionalmente ao que ela dizia:

- Que ponto?

Ela alcançara o peito e descia as mãos suavemente pelo abdome definido de Neji:

- Você me deixa em casa sozinha, na nossa folga, e vai trabalhar... só chega bem tarde, depois do horário em que nós... - ela inclinara seu corpo sobre o dele e falava perto de seu ouvido direito - bem, você sabe.

Ela beijou o lóbulo da orelha dele, desceu assoprando suavemente pelo pescoço, provocando o arrepio do shinobi, e voltou à posição anterior, pondo seu rosto rente ao dele.

Neji tentava manter-se são enquanto ela obviamente tentava seduzi-lo:

- Não sei do que está falando... eu... - ela interrompeu sua fala para beijá-lo suave e lentamente.

O gênio Hyuuga estava sendo lentamente derrotado e nem conseguia mais entender sobre o que a mulher sobre si discorria entre as interrupções.

Terminado o beijo, Tenten escorregou a mão direita em direção a uma zona proibida que já começava a responder àquilo tudo que o moreno estava sofrendo. Ele havia desistido de tentar descobrir o que ela pretendia.

- Você nunca me disse isso, Neji, mas... - ela falava calmamente e ele sentia apenas o deslize imensuravelmente prazeroso da mão de Tenten. A razão à qual ele tentava se agarrar no início já havia arranjado um lugar no espaço - ... eu pensei que você me amava.

- Eu... eu...

- Eu fui fiel a você esse tempo todo, mas você me largou - ela falou, virando o rosto para o lado. Ela não tinha mais coragem de continuar com aquilo, e foi esquecendo da sua tática inicial enquanto desabafava.

- Tenten, o que está diz-

- Eu não quero saber o nome dela, Neji. Só quero que você me diga o que faz às terças-feiras.

- Você sabe, eu-

Ele ia retornando progressivamente ao estimado controle da situação.

- Me diga, Neji! Você nunca volta no horário! - ela exclamou enquanto sua face contorcia-se mais e mais numa feição desesperada.

- Tenten, eu...

Ela estava chorando.

- Por dias eu tento fazer os meus onigiris especiais, mas você sai antes do jantar - ela olhava para todos os cantos do quarto, menos para o rosto dele.

- Você-

- Ela cozinha bem, é isso?

- Tenten.

Ela olhou para os olhos dele, mas esses já estavam fechados. Ele levantou o tronco beijou-a suavemente. Enquanto isso, ela sentada em seu colo, rolou o corpo para o lado, deitando-a sobre o colchão. Quando se separaram, ele disse:

- O nome da mulher é Tsunade. Às terças-feiras nós e todos os outros superiores ANBU nos reunimos para planejar uma missão secreta. As cozinheiras empregadas cozinham, mas nenhum jantar é páreo para os seus onigiris. Era isso o que queria ouvir?

Tenten estava atônita, mas em sua face entristecida surgiu um sorriso.

Ela beijou-o novamente e ele aprofundou o beijo passionalmente, puxando a cabeça dela contra a dele e segurando-a entre os cabelos soltos. Ele estava prestes a continuar onde tinham parado e agia sem a menor intenção de esconder isso dela.

Diante disso, Tenten largou o beijo e virou-se para o outro lado da cama.

- Era só isso mesmo. Obrigada.

Abstinência sexual. O primeiro conselho de Ino. Ele merecia ser atiçado.

Não era lá uma regra muito divertida, mas Tenten estava satisfeita apenas com uma certeza: Neji a amava, embora não precisasse dizer isso.

------

- Eu sempre disse que ele não tinha mudado. Era tudo coisa da sua cabeça.

- Como assim? Você foi quem me encorajou a correr atrás da verdade e a tomar alguma atitude!

- Eu? Você deve estar enganada, deve ter sido a Sakura.

- Por que ela me diria algo assim? O Lee não me parece alguém que levantaria suspeitas num casamento.

- Bom, enfim, duvido que tenha sido quem te deu esse conselho de maluco.

- Mas, Ino, eu me lembro bem. Você disse que já esteve no meu lugar e blablabla.

- Ah, sim, isso eu lembro de ter dito isso.

- E o que houve? O Shikamaru estava tendo um caso?

- Ah, claro que não. Eu até pensei que ele estava comendo aquela idiota de rabinhos da Areia, mas estava enganada.

- E o que aconteceu quando ele viu que você suspeitava dele? Vocês deram um tempo?

- Bem, na verdade... nós fizemos sexo na casa inteira.

Tenten estapeou-se internamente.

--------

Sim, o Neji dorme só de cueca, vocês não sabiam?

Direto da série Desperate Ninjawives - inventei isso agora! -, iniciada com maestria pela Ika em Um Traidor de Black-Tie. Todos os créditos a ela.

Essa fic foi uma resposta boba ao AkaQuote da Akatsuki dos Fanfictions (link no profile) e o quote da vez era "Amar é ser fiel a quem nos trai.", do Nelson Rodrigues.

Participem dos desafios! É divertido.

É isso então. Lots of love, Ita. (3 de Fevereiro de 2010)


End file.
